Twisted Innocence
by SarahFreakinSarah
Summary: A man forced into darkness and made hard by life opens up his true self to two children who he takes notice in and finds curious.
1. Chapter 1

The day is dark and foreboding. Covered in a black cloud that refuses the sun entrance to its people. Few civilians are out because of this and most lay silent, in prayer, hoping for the sun to break through.

But there is one being walking the streets; dressed in flourishing splendor and a whistle at his lips. A bounce in his step as he gazes upon the blackness that surrounds him and wonders how long the glorious night like day will last.

People who see him cower in fear and shake as they pray for his ignorance of their existence. It is believed that if he were to spot them that they would soon leave the earth they lived on without a whisper of a warning.

As the young man strolls down the streets of the city his purple eyes sparkle in excitement. Today was the day he would rescue his dears from the poverty of humanity. He had seen them before, rummaging through the leftovers of others and hiding in the darkness of the forgotten and unloved. They were two beauties, almost of age. Pure only because of their hard exterior and love for one another.

The two looked almost identical, except for their skin. One white as the blinding sun and the other the color of a not yet mature olive. The two both caring heads of unruly hair as black as charcoal with hints of burning embers at the edges and lighting bright rods of gold splaying themselves across it's black canvas. They both also had eyes as red as rubies, fierce as well as wary. He did not know their names for, on paper, they did not exist but he did know that, underneath the bruises of a life of neglect, they were true souls that should be worshiped and gazed upon in wonder.

As he listened to the not so steady heart beats of the living he slowly began to hear two strong, continuous, beats that he knew and loved oh so very dearly.

Comments Please


	2. Chapter 2

The day is turning towards night when he finally reaches the alley the two young men habitat. He hears rustling, grunts, and murmured curses. A sad smile crosses his face as he walks into the alley opening to find two dirty, bedraggled boys scavenging over some "good" they must have found in the garbage somewhere.

The two continue to eat without noticing the shadow watching them. The silent man continues to look upon them with a sad smile spread across his face and a shake of his head showing his distain over their state of living.

"Oh my dear children," he sighs , "that is no way to live."

The two street rats glare in the direction of the voice with strong determination in their eyes, but as soon as they discover the owner of the voice they become children once more. The young men squawk in terror when they discover the owner of the voice and scramble back, farther into the alley, as their hearts begin to race with fear.

The man chuckles but then smiles a soft smile to try to comfort them in some way. "My dears, do cont be afraid. I am not here to harm you." The young man walks into the alley and nonchalantly relaxes his side on the wall of the alley.

The lighter skinned one steps up, with determination in his eyes once more. "What ya doin here if your're ain't here tu drink us dry, Vamp?!"

Choosing to ignore the expected street language often known to the ignorant, the man asks, "you know who I am and yet you have never seen me, how is that so?"

The feisty young man smirks without humor, "when you're liven the way we is its smart tu know the dangers. Now, if ya ain't here tu chomp on us what are ya doin here?"

The man turns towards a semi-clean metal box and swipes in clean with a handkerchief that was stashed in his pocket. "To offer you two a proposition that would greatly help both of your futures greatly."

The boy chuckles "Ya? And what can a Vamp give us that we can't get for urselves?"

The vampire grins and folds his hands together, "I believe the better question would be, what can I not get you that you cannot get for yourselves?"

The boy doesn't know what to say about that so just stands there, alert.

"What do you me sur?" A small voice, not un-similar to the vampires own as a child, comes to the man's ears and the darker of the two finally builds up the courage to speak to the invader.

"My proposition, young man, is to put you in my care and teach you the ways of the world above so that you can leave the existence you "live" now."

Comments Please


	3. Chapter 3

The more defiant of the two scoffs at the vampire, "an why would we wanna leave this just ta be some leech's blood bags? We already get unough crap in our lives, why would us want it worse?"

A headache starts to form for the vampire as the street language starts to get to him but he keeps a calm face to not scare the two. "I give you my word that neither of you will be harmed in any way and will in fact profit from coming with me, away from here." He looks straight at the paler of the two, "I'm sure you would rather have your brother in a safer place than where he is know."

The boy grimaces and glances at the other who blushes and looks down at his bare feet. "How do we know you tellin the truth?"

The vampire smiles and places a finger on his cheek, in thought. "Why wouldn't I be? If I weren't, would I not have already done what I have wished to do by this point?"

The boy growls and thinks on the subject for a short amount of time. After a minute or two a thought crosses his expression and he looks at the man again, "Why us? Why choose us instead ov some other kids? Why choose us at all?"

The vampire looks at him thoughtfully as he tries to think of how much he ought to tell the young boys. He places his hand behind his back and stands up, away from the alley wall. "Because...I have become tired and find the two of you to be promising individuals that are not nearly as dull as others who dwell here."

The two boys stay silent for a time but then the darker and quieter of the two slowly nods his head and begins to walk towards the man. The other one looks at him and, with a still weary face, begins to follow. "Alright, vamp. I guess we might as well."

The vampire smiles and turns out of the alley. "That is a very wise decision, now come. I will take you to your new home."

The darker boy looks at the man. "Uh-h, sur, waz your name?"

The vampire smiles and states, "Child, you may call me Yugi."

The three walk back the way the young man had come, silently.

The streets and buildings stay silent as the civilians look on and try to act as if they are not there, questioning the boy's presence and wonder the reason for it. Where was the vampire taking them and why was he taking them anywhere to begin with. Vampires just didn't fraternize with humans, it wasn't done.

Comment Please


	4. Chapter 4

The wind whistles along the brick buildings of the powerful as the three shadows pass through the unseen barrier between the haves and have nots. Windows are dark, fires are burning in the fireplaces, and all are peaceful in their silk covered beds.

The three stragglers, on this one evening, continue their track through the spotless streets until they reach a gate that opens up at the base of a small hill, overlooking the charming neighborhood below.

"We are almost to our destination, children." Yugi expresses to his two new charges as he takes out a key, from a pocket in his attire, and unlocks the gate. This was no ordinary gate that the boys had ever seen. It was one made of iron, strong as well as majestic. It was as if one had melted metal rods and had interwoven them to look like something out of a dream, but there was something most peculiar to the masterpiece as well. A glint of silver could be seen across the entire wall of iron as if it had been dusted with the precious mineral. The only part that had not been detailed with the silver was a handle that was attached near the lock were one would put his hand to open the gate. Even the lock was coated in silver.

The darker one looks up from his feet to look at where they were going and gaped in astonishment. "wow" he whispers as he looks upon the ...house? Such a big building, he guessed was a house. It was so much larger than anything he had ever seen, even the hotels that had once flourished near his home had not been as large as this building in front of him. Such a place must have had about 100 rooms inside.

The other brother finds himself staring at the gigantic building but soon corrects his stance and continues his glare at the surroundings while keeping an eye on the weird vamp.

The vampire hides a glint of a smile as he opens the gate to the grounds of his home. These children were so sweet to consider his home as they did but such a consideration saddened him. This home was nothing compared to those of the past. Of course, he had built his home to be a grand as those he had seen as a child, but he could never find anyone who was as talented as those who had built the homes of old. No, the best this century had to offer had been a man who's idea of grand was that stylized after the plantation homes of America. Such a sad idea, to find that such a marvelous feet of architecture had been lost to the ages, maybe forever.

As Yugi opens the gate to let himself in he stops and gestures the two to come inside as well. The brothers glance at one another. The stronger one then moves forward, in defiance to his fears, and the other one, nervous and disheveled, follows with a whimper at the tip of his tongue.

Yugi follows them after he locks the gate once again and the three continue up the hill to their final destination.

As the two boys walk up a brightly lighted stairway, to the building, the doors suddenly open to a glistening room laid down with a dark wooden floors and softly painted walls that flickered with colors of comfort by the light of an enormous and majestic fireplace that was set at the back of the room, enclosed between two staircases that intertwined to find themselves ending at the opening of a second floor.

A grand piano sat in a corner, surrounded by shadows. The darkness seemed to emanate towards the rest of the room but stop just short of spreading, as if something were blocking it from enveloping the light.

"Well my children, it is quite late, the sun is about to rise and I fear that neither of you have slept in some time. I suggest that I bring someone to help you to your rooms so that you may rest and refresh," Yugi softly suggested as he gazed upon the intrigued children.

The older one's eyes landed once more upon the vampire. "Rooms?" He grunts. "Why ur you splitting us up?"

Yugi softly smiles, "I apologize. I misinformed you. You may share rooms if you were to not wish to have your own. Now, the night is almost gone and we must settle in to be ready to welcome tomorrow." He then presses a hidden lever on the wall and a man soon comes.

The newcomer arrives and welcomes the two boys to follow him.

Yugi watches as they go. Once he hears them go to the second floor he slouches slightly and a tear brushes against his eye. It is good to hear life in the house. Its empty halls had haunted him for such a long time, he had began to fear that nobody would ever arrive to brighten the walls, but not just one but two. He feels his lips open to express a full fledged smile as a sob tries to escape from his throat. Not alone, at last.


End file.
